


Nightmares

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan's sleep is filled with nightmares if he has to sleep alone.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: to fall asleep and dream

Logan had curled up in his and Kurt's bed before sleeping.

He had fallen asleep alone since his boyfriend wasn't home. He had made a sort of cocoon with the covers in order to mimic a hug, but it wasn't even remotely the same thing.

He had considered waiting for his Elf, but who knew when his mission would end and Logan couldn't risk going to class the next morning without a proper rest; he already wanted to kill his students normally, he couldn't risk doing it for real.

It had taken a while for him to finally fall asleep, thinking about his lover's warm hugs and how much he missed him.

His body relaxed and his expression softened as Morpheus brought him to his realm, but it was only a momentary calm.

As soon as he started to dream he knew something was wrong.

All around him there was a strange reddish hue, and no matter how much he looked around he couldn't recognize the place he was in.

He was surrounded by people, but their appearance kept changing in front of his eyes: clothes and bodies and faces constantly switched between many possibilities. There was only one constant: they were all staring at him.

He could feel their anger and hate towards him, but he was unable to understand why. He felt guilty nonetheless, getting smaller and smaller as much as they grew bigger and bigger.

He found himself surrounded by giants, who had no problem in unceremoniously picking him up and locking him in a jar.

He screamed while kicking and punching his glass prison, gradually getting weaker as he started to suffocate.

The figures around him cruelly laughed as he panted and slid against the smooth surface he was fighting against, falling on his knees.

He blinked, and suddenly he was in a cage, with straw under his feet and chains around his wrists and ankles and neck.

He grabbed the rusty metal bars in front of him, panic and anger rising together inside him.

He was a circus's attraction, a freak, "the animal man" that was unable to speak and acted like a wild beast.

The people around him were wearing Halloween masks and they pointed at him and laughed, mocked him or provoked him.

He screamed while shaking the bars, the red hue intensifying until it was all he could see for a bit.

When he got his sight back he was strapped to a metal table, surrounded by doctors who wore surgical masks. They were cutting him up, taking samples, removing whole organs, vivisecting him.

He uselessly struggled against his bonds, he tried to shout but he was gagged and the doctors completely ignored his pain but on the contrary gave him more of it.

He screamed and sobbed and cried, tears falling down his face and wetting the pillow underneath him.

When Kurt entered their room he was exhausted, but he knew immediately that Logan wasn't right. He found him curled up in foetal position, sobbing and begging for the pain to stop, begging for either mercy or death.

Nightcrawler didn't hesitate to slip under the covers with him and spoon him, holding him tight against his chest. He kissed his temple and cheek, soothingly whispering in his ear.

"It's ok, mein Lieber. You're safe, I'm here with you and I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you, Logan."

The Canadian tried to struggle against his lover's hug at first, but he gradually calmed down.

Kurt kept whispering sweet things in his ear for a while, until he was absolutely sure his boyfriend was all right, then he allowed his own tiredness to make him fall asleep.

Wolverine's dreamscape completely changed: there was no more red fogging his vision, no more hate nor anger nor pain; he was wrapped in a familiar and lovely warmth. He felt safe and protected and loved, finally at peace.

He smiled in his sleep.


End file.
